


the Cabin. - One-shot

by raccodactyl



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Trans Male Character, like e x t r e m e l y mild but still present, trans reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 16:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raccodactyl/pseuds/raccodactyl
Summary: Request:  Can we get some more Arthur/Trans M!Reader? My gay trans ass is thirsty (SFW and/or NSFW is welcome) Thank you!Summary: You and Arthur are on a job outside Lake Isabella when a snowstorm hits. You take refuge in an old cabin and take the time to warm up.Note: Writing smut with trans readers is a bit of a challenge so I just went with the terms that make me personally most comfortable. No anatomically correct words when it comes to genitalia in this bitch.





	the Cabin. - One-shot

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on Tumblr!](https://distantcowboynoises.tumblr.com/)

You ‘bout ready to go,” he asked as you finished packing your saddle bag.

“As I’ll ever be,” you replied, a smile on your face.

The two of you were going up to Lake Isabella to track down an old outlaw and his gang. It was a long ride from where you were staying in New Hanover, but the alone time would be nice, no matter how cold and uncomfortable the Grizzlies were.

You saddled up and began your ride, dawning your winter coats when the temperatures dropped and elevation rose. Patches of snow covered the trail on either side of you and your breath became visible. Soon, the patches became fuller and you were riding through almost half a foot of snow.

“Goddammit,” Arthur cursed as storm clouds came in and snow began to fall, “There’s no way we can stay out in this.”

“Lake ain’t far from here,” you replied, “There’s a cabin over there, owner long gone. We’ll hole up there.”

“I’ll take your word for it,” he said, pushing his collar up to shield his face from the harsh winds, “We need to get there fast!”

The two of you pushed your horses to go as fast as they could through the snow, it was coming down hard and fast. You navigated around the lake as best as you could with the limited visibility, but luckily you were able to find the cabin without too much hassle.

You rushed your horses into the small stable and closed the doors before running into the quaint cabin. You pushed a chair against the door to keep the winds from blowing it open and Arthur tended to the stove, putting in firewood and throwing a match in to warm up the small cabin. You stood shivering, seemingly unable to escape the cold.

“Your coat is soaked. Get outta that thing, you’re gonna freeze to death,” he said before coming over to you and helping you shrug the wet coat from your shoulders. Quickly he led you to the bed, sitting you down and getting a blanket wrapped around your body. You still shivered, but you were finally starting to warm up.

“Always hated snowstorms,” you grumbled, sitting criss-cross and covering everything but your face with the blanket.

“Need to get you a better coat,” he said as he began to make a pot of coffee, “That thing clearly ain’t doing shit.”

Things were finally starting to warm up in the cabin and soon the coffee was finished. You freed your arms from the blanket and accepted the hot mug with enthusiasm, able to feel the gulp of scalding hot coffee travel down into your stomach.

“That’s a little better, hmm,” Arthur said as he took a spot next to you.

“Much,” you replied before opening up your blanket, motioning for him to sit underneath it with you.

He wrapped the large blanket around his shoulders as well and wrapped an arm around you. The snow was still coming down in sheets and you could barely see a few feet in front of the cabin. Winters up here were always brutal but this job was important.

You and Arthur heated up some canned goods for dinner and at least got to enjoy the peace and quiet away from camp. You might’ve been cooped up in a 20x20 room, but it was better than a 6x6 tent.

The sun went down fast. Arthur placed some more wood in the stove to make sure the fire was still burning bright and hot before you began to settle into bed. He stripped down to his union suit and soon assisted you, helping you take off your shirt and pants.

“Can’t sleep with this on,” he said, motioning to the bindings around your chest.

You sighed, “I know. Wish I could.”

“Things gotta make you a bit sore,” he said somberly. “Wish there was something I could do.”

“Me too,” you replied, “But that’s the way it is, I guess.”

He bumped your elbows and you put your hands on top of your head. He stood behind you and unwrapped the bindings, tucking them into a ball and putting them on the table. He assisted you in putting the top half of your union suit back on before you tucked into bed with him.

You laid down with arms crossed over your chest, but Arthur crawled over, hovering over you and supporting himself with his forearms on either side of you. He closed his eyes and began to press kisses to your skin, starting at your forehead, then down to the side of your face, your jaw, and finally, his lips met yours. He tasted of the cigarette he just finished yet that couldn’t cloud the taste you’d labeled as ‘Arthur.’ Although chapped, he was gentle and at the same time passionate.

He pulled away, moving one of his hands to stroke your jaw. “You alright,” he asked, his voice gravelly but warm.

You leaned into his touch, noticing the hint of sadness in his eyes, “Trying to be.”

He pressed a quick kiss to the side of your mouth before burying himself in your neck. His beard left little scratches and his breath was warm and deep. “You’re the strongest man I know.”

You planted a kiss on his shoulder before moving towards him. He supported himself on his arms once again, bringing your lips together with a bit more feeling than the last. You took things a step further, slipping one of your legs between his and he let out a short groan.

“You know what you’re getting into, boy?” he teased with a hum.

“I think I’ve got an idea,” you smiled back.

His tongue poked out and you allowed him access, moving your muscles in tandem to compliment the other’s motions. He pressed against your thigh, the thin union suits only highlighting the growing bulge. You let your hands travel to the buttons of the half and he moved his hips just slightly in seek of friction.

He pulled away briefly to finish undoing the buttons. He pulled his arms from the sleeves and let the top half dangle from his waist. His hands began to travel, moving up and down your sides, but he soon stopped himself.

“Do you mind if I take this off?”

You took a moment before nodding tentatively, “Yes, just… don’t go heavy touching my… chest.”

He moved to kiss you briefly before he got back to the task at hand. He undid the buttons of your union suit, hands moving slow. You sat up and he slid it your shoulders, letting it hang down just his as did.

Within seconds, his mouth was back on yours. He settled himself, his hips between your legs and grinding into yours.

“You’re so handsome,” he purred, “You’re amazing.”

He shimmied and pushed the bottom half of his union suit down. You helped him, pushing down near his waist and allowing his hard cock to spring free. He let out another groan as you wrapped your hand around him, jacking him off with fluid motions.

He relished in the feeling, continuing to kiss you deeply, but he didn’t let it go on for long, “I wanna make you feel good.”

He moved down and began press kisses to your stomach and down your waist. He sucked a mark onto your hip, close to your center before cueing you to lift your lips. He tugged down the last of your clothes, the both of you now fully exposed to one another. He moved down to tease at your thighs, his beard leaving satisfying scratches along the sensitive skin.

“Barely started and you’re already so ready for me,” he praised as he got closer, “You’re perfect.”

He continued to tease before finally allowing some relief. He licked a wet stripe up your opening before taking your member into his mouth. He sucked gently and you laced your fingers through his hair, taking hold of him and urging him to continue. He moved one of his hands, using his fingers to begin toying at your entrance. The slick gathered on his fingers and he soon pressed a finger into you, followed almost immediately by another and sliding in and out with ease.

He changed angles to find the spot within you that was most sensitive. He continued to you off, tracing patterns with his tongue and flicking it in a way that drove you wild. He purred into you as your legs squeezed around him, trying to bring him in impossibly closer. Your actions only encouraged him to go harder, his motions intense focused. Not long after, he threw you over the edge, your legs shaking as he forced your hips to stay still. He continued his motions and rode you through your orgasm, making it last as long as he could.

He quickly worked his way back up your body and his lips found yours once again. You could taste yourself on his tongue and the sensation drove you wild. He began to rut into you shamelessly, the friction bringing him at least the smallest form of satisfaction. He moved his hands to cup your ass, massaged tissue underneath his fingers and letting out a moan.

You reached down between your bodies and took hold of his leaking cock, guiding it to your entrance. He grabbed his base and slowly inched himself inside of you. You stretched around him, the sensation making your head go cloudy. He buried his face into your neck, fully sheathing himself within you and letting out a low groan.

He gave a moment to adjust, “You ready.”

“Please,” you whined.

“So damn good for me,” he purred before he began to move his.

It started with shallow ruts, just barely moving inside of you, but soon he gained a rhythm, setting a pace that was right for both of you. He continued to kiss your neck as his thrusts got deeper. It was slow, but rough, each thrust coming in hard. He took your legs and wrapped them around his waist and you locked your heels at the base of his back.

He continued to whisper praises as he sped up only slightly, keeping the pace fairly slow but making each movement count. You wrapped your arms around him, feeling his torso press into yours. Neither of you could form coherent sentences, the feeling of pleasure leaving you unable to think straight.

The pleasure was growing to be too much and you knew you wouldn’t last much longer. He changed his position, the new angle providing even more intense pleasure. He reached down and used his thumb to stroke you, bringing you closer and closer to the edge.

“I ain’t gonna last much longer, darlin’,” he moaned through labored breaths.

“Me neither,” you replied, urging him to continue.

With a few more hard, deep thrusts, you both finished, his spunk spilling inside of you. He continued his thrusts until both of you came down from your highs. He took an extra moment to gain his bearing before pulling out slowly, his seed spilling out with it. Quickly, he grabbed a rag from bad and cleaned you off the best he could.

Discarding the rag, he helped you get your clothes back on, doing the buttons up before putting on his own. He collapsed on the bed next to you and you crawled over him, resting your head on his shoulder and letting him pull you tight to him.

“Maybe this cabin isn’t so bad,” you smiled, nuzzling into his chest and relishing in the heat the furnace of a man gave off.

He let out a little chuckle, “Think you might be right. Hell, we might have to start coming up here more often.”

“Don’t think I’d mind that.”

“I know I wouldn’t,” he moved his hand to brush through your hair, “You’re too handsome for own good, you know that.”

A slight blush rose to your cheeks at the compliment. You went to say something, but he continued, “You know, I think we might want to stay up here an extra day. That storms not going to pass for a good while and that gangs not going anywhere fast.”

“You mean I get a whole day alone with nothing keeping us from being lazy? Oh, that sounds like absolute torture,” you joked.

He let out a warm chuckle, “It’ll be good for us. And, I didn’t want to mention it in the moment, but you’ve got a bruise in your ribcage, doll. Gotta take a break from those things and figured this is the place to do it.”

“Swear you take better care of me than I do,” you replied lightly. “But really, I don’t know where I’d be without you, Arthur.”

“Oh my dear boy,” he said, giving you a firm squeeze. “I love you so.”

“I love you more,” you whispered back.

“I love you most,” he said with a smirk.

You gave a fake pout before turning, landing most of your torso on top of his and pulling the blanket up to better cover the both of you.

“You’re so warm,” you hummed.

“Hmm?”

“Warm,” you repeated, “Swear it’s like getting close to the fire just hugging you.

“Oh really,” he joked and before you knew it, your position was flipped. You moved to your back and he slung a leg over your own, his larger frame covering practically your entire body. Any shred of a chill you had from before was now completely gone as he warmed you up.

The two of you soon faded as the night passed on. His snores were just barely audible over the howling of the wind just outside the four walls, but they lulled you into one of the best nights sleep you’d had in a long time, and you couldn’t wait to just take it easy the following day.


End file.
